Alchemic Lights
by Ryle Culler
Summary: Oneshot! Edward just got back from a mission and was starved. Edward found that Mustang was eating a sandwich and didn't finish it! He ate it without thinking of the consiquences. What will be his punishment? RoyxEdward EdxRoy LEMON! Rated M for muture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist thought I wish I did!

Edward was on a mission to settle the peace between the people in Clairton, they were fighting over who had the right to the lands of a person who had just died, whose lands belonged to the military. He had soon finished up quickly when he realized that the mention of the military had a big influence. He was now on train back to Headquarters, listening to a little kid screaming on the train. Him with his 'short' temper soon yelled at the poor kid.

"Brother you shouldn't yell at the kid, hes just upset," - Al said.

"Well I'm just tired of hearing him yell, now shut up!!" - Edward yelled.

"Just deal with it a little longer, brother we're almost to the station," - Al said.

"Fine as long as we move to a different car, I can't deal with this much LONGER!!" - Edward

So he and Al moved to the next car and found that this was the food car. He stood there realizing that had spent all the money he had on fixing his auto mail so he didn't have anything left to buy food. He was starving, just looking at the food made him drool.

"Brother you're drooling, BOTHER!!," - Al yelled.

"What, I'm busy looking at the food." – Edward(Ryle: Ed, ED Edward: what? Ryle: your drooling Edward: so what Ryle: your getting your pants wet. Edward: O.O)

"We're here." – Al

"...ah right lets get going to headquarters then. " – Edward

Once Edward and Al made it to Headquarters they immediately went to Coronal Mustang's office. Edward was still hungry so he wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. When they came to Coronal Mustang's office door they knocked then entered. Mustang was currently eating a sandwich. At this point Edward was going crazy and just stared at Mustang's sandwich as it went to his mouth and took a bite. He was on his first half of the sandwich, leaving Edward tempted to steal the other slice.

"Well Edward how did the mission go?" - Mustang

"It went fine, and we stopped the assaults that were happening. It was a group of young kids that were trying to scare people away from their tree house so no one would find it and tear it down." - Edward

"Well as long as the people are happy I don't care what is was about. Now I..." - Mustand began but was interrupted by the phone.

"Yes...yes...no...right I'll get right on that Fuhrer...alright see you then." - Mustang

"I must attend to something, I'll be right back so don't go anywhere I have something to tell you." - Mustand said over his shoulder and he left the room.

"Brother I'm going to the library to practice my alchemy so see you later!" - Al

"Right see you later." - Edward muttered as he looked at the sandwich that Roy had forgotten.

Edward suddenly leapt from his spot at the sandwich, grabbed it. He slid over the desk and onto the floor but he didn't care, he had the sandwich. He scarfed it down and in his haste he didn't hear the door open and Mustang come in going for his coat. Roy noticed Edward wasn't in the room from what he could see and that his desk was a mess. He went over to inspect his desk to see Edward crouched down and eating something? Roy then noticed that his sandwich was gone.

"Edward" – Mustang

"Mustang! Sir! What are you doing here?"- Edward asked nervously looking anywhere but at Roy.

"Getting my coat what are you doing here?" -Mustang asked raising and eyebrow.

"Nothing" – Edward

Mustang noticed the crumbs on Edwards face and knew that he had eaten his sandwich.

"You ate my sandwich!" – Mustang said accusingly

"No I didn't!" – Edward quickly replied

"Yes you did and your going to pay for it!" (He's thinking sex slave -) - Mustang

"What are you going to do, Mustang?" - Edward said while cowering under the desk.

"Make you pay!" – Mustang said while launching himself at Edward.

"Eh!? Ah!!" - Edward yelped as he landed on the floor with Mustang on top on him.

"Oh you will see Ed, you will see." - Mustang

Mustang looked over Edward who had eaten him sandwich. His want for Edward growing stronger with every passing second. Just seeing how Edward was positions was seductive, very seductive. He smirked at the ideas that flooded into his head, of the best way to take him. Mustang inched closer to Edward reaching out at the shocked boy. Edward just sat there frozen in the spot unable to look away from the Roy's coal eyes.

"What are you doing, Mustang?" - Edward

"Call me Roy, Edward." - Mustang

They looked at each other with lust in each others eyes. They had feelings for each other for years yet they were afraid of how the other would react. Roy advanced on Edward and embraced him firmly as to make sure that he would not escape his grasp. Eward willingly let Roy embrace him, he waited for this day long enough. Ever since he met Roy he has had a crush of some sort on him. Wanting to hold him close and keep him safe

"I've been waiting for this day to come for so long Edward." - Mustang said lustfully, feeling himself getting more horny by the second.

By now the two have embraced each other firmly and gently kissed each other. The Roy gently ran his hands down Edward's well firmed abs and up his shirt. The blond was surprised by this and moaned into Roy's mouth. The Roy took this as a sign to continue and ran his fingers gently over Edward's soft nipples that instantly hardened. The blond let out another moan pleasing Roy. They kissed more passionately the need becoming more urgent. Roy ran kisses down Edward's neck, finding his sweet spot he began to suck and nip at it, earning yet another moan from Edward. He then made his way back to Edward's mouth and began yet another tongue war. Roy took Edward's shirt and coat off tossing them to the side not caring where they landed. They pulled away only long enough to catch a breath then passionately kissed again. Roy laid Edward gently on top of his paper-covered desk scattering the papers. Edward now moved on Roy and removed his uniform jacket throwing it off to the side. They broke the kiss once again, hurriedly taking off the rest of their clothes. Panting hard they inspect each others bodies.

Roy smirked seeing that Edward was bushing at the sight his own manhood, it had grown hard to the point of being painful. Both of their manhoods hard as rock wanting to be relieved from their painful restraints. Roy took hold of Edwards manhood and placed kisses starting from the tip to the base. He then took Edward whole, deep into the caverns of his mouth gently massaging it with his tongue and lightly nipping at the sensitive tip. In which got a loud moan from his partner. Roy massaged Edwards nuts and pumped his mouth up and down, faster and faster. Edward entwined his fingers in his partner hair. Moaning his name. Edward could hold no longer releasing his seed into Roy's mouth; Roy drank every drop. Edward whimpered and lay panting with lust in his eyes begging his partner to continue. Roy just happily compiled preparing Edward by wetting his figures to prep him. Roy slowly pushed one figure in, hearing Edward give a startled yelp he paused , then added a second one moving them in and out in a scissoring motion, and soon after a third finger. Earning him continuous moans from Edward. Roy pulled his fingers out earning a whimper from his partner knowing he wanted it to continue. Roy positioned himself in front of Edwards entrance.

"This will hurt only a moment," he said as he slowly pushed himself in.

Edward yelled in pain. Roy stopped in fear the he hurt Edward. Roy gave Edward a kiss then whipped away is tears. Once Edward relaxed Roy began to rock back and forth, and Edward soon gave a throaty moan. Roy smirked at Edward knowing he should continue. Roy going slowly only teased him as well as Edward. Roy not able to hold back any longer thrust into Edward earning him a pleasing moan. That just gave him more reason to go faster. Edward screamed Roy's name over and over wanting him to go faster if possible. Roy grabbed Edward's manhood and began to pump in time with is thrusts. Both now panting heavy and wanting nothing more than to keep going and become one. Roy felt Edward's walls constrict on his manhood noting that he was close released himself into Edward that lay beneath him. Edward followed soon after spilling his seed on his and his partners chest. Roy soon collapsed onto his small partner below their, earning a loud gasp from him losing air, their chests sticky with semen. Roy pulled out of Edward and stood taking Edward over to the couch and locking the door to his office, he then laid Edward on the couch then laid down next to him.

"Maybe I should punish you more often." Roy said

"Maybe I should stay out of trouble." Edward retorted as the Roy grabbed Edward closer to himself.  
They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Roy had completely forgot about the thing he was sent to do. The next day he got yelled at but he felt that it was worth it. Since he was finally able to tell Edward how he felt and felt relieved when Edward returned his feelings.

Well I hope you like it! Please Review! Message me on the story! I will even take insults!


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry to tell you kiddies but this is not a chapter update. IS STRIKING AGAINST US. WE NEED TO STRIKE BACK!**

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
